Various semiconductor devices, display devices such as PDP or LCD, or solar cells and the like include various elements having conductivity such as an electrode, wiring, or an electromagnetic shielding film. One of the most commonly used methods of forming such conductive elements comprises printing microparticles having conductivity, for example, a conductive ink composition comprising conductive nanoparticles and a solvent, on a substrate, and then, heat treating (for example, firing and drying) the same to form various conductive patterns or conductive membranes making up various conductive elements on a substrate.
However, in order to form the conductive membranes or the conductive patterns by using so far developed conductive nanoparticles, a process wherein a conductive ink composition comprising the same is printed on a substrate, and then, fired at high temperature to remove an organic substance (for example, an organic solvent) included in the conductive ink composition and reduce or melt-connect the conductive nanoparticles is required. This is to reduce the conductive nanoparticles included in the conductive ink composition or melt-connect the conductive nanoparticles so as to form a uniform conductive pattern or conductive membrane with excellent conductivity.
However, due to the requirement of the high temperature firing process, there has been a limitation in the kinds of a substrate on which a conductive membrane or conductive pattern may be formed. Accordingly, there has been a continuous demand for a conductive ink composition or conductive nanoparticle that may form a conductive pattern, etc. with excellent conductivity even if a lower temperature firing process or other heat treatment process is applied.
Therefore, various conductive ink compositions or conductive nanoparticles for low temperature firing have been suggested, however, there is a limitation in that firing temperature may not be sufficiently lowered or sufficient conductivity may not be obtained, and it is needed to develop new conductive nanoparticles or a conductive ink composition.